no tape
by pikaboy409
Summary: what would it be like if at the end of the opperation they didnt have any tape? wierd stuff starts happening....and a couple crossovers from other games will show up sooner or later
1. how crazyness all began

**no tape....**

**ok...this is my first fic...so dont hate...xD**

it was a long and tireing day at caduceus and derek was working on his last patient with angie at his side

derek: ok...just about finished here....angie where is the tape?

the nurse looked around

derek: angie...i need the tape....*he looked at her with a frustrated look*

angie: ummm...there dousnt seem to be any tape....

derek: what?!? we have to get some tape...there has to be some somewhere!!! quickly go look for some! *he pointed her to the door*

angie: ok im on it!!

she quickly walked out of the room and ran down the hall and checked the storage clouset only to see there was none in there

angie: damn it! where could there be tape!?!?

she shut the door and ran down the hall and around the corner where she ran into tyler

tyler: woah...whats the hurry?

angie: tape! where can i find some!?!?

tyler: hmmm...*he holds his chin thinking* have you checked the storage closet?

angie: yes!! i have!

tyler: ok ok....umm...all i have is ductape.....will that do?

angie looked at him in frustration

angie: ...it will have to do...if its the only tape.....

she took the tape and quickly started rrunning back towards the or where derek was waiting. She enterd the or and derek looked back at her

derek: its about time....did you get the tape?

she held up the roll of ductape

derek: ..........your kidding right?

angie: ......no...its the only tape available....

Derek: grr.....it will have to do.....

he took the tape and finished up. with a sigh of relief

Derek: i hope no problems occur later.....

**but will problems occur later? find out....whenever i write the next chapter....which will probly be soon ^^**


	2. ummwhat?

_**chapter 2: uhhh.....what?**_

**now...this chapter is supposed to be REALLY random and ooc....enjoy...xP**

The next week Derek gets a phone call in his office, he picks up the phone "hello?" the voice responded "hello Derek styles?".

"speaking...." "Hello, this is the law offices calling on the behalf of george? the patient you taped up with ductape....." he got a

shocked look in his face and thought to him self "_oh shit....im in trouble...._" and responded "yes, i remember him, it was a

emergency that we needed to use it", and the other voice said "well....whatever the case....we need you in Cort today at 3

pm.....will you be able to make it here with your assistant that gave you the "tape"" he sighed and looked and replied "yes, we

will" the voice responded "good, ill see you then" the lawyer hung up the phone and Derek just sat there for a while thinking to

himself" oh man....what have i got myself into....." nurse angie suddenly walked in ", your needed in the

O.R......."she seen the look on his face and tilted her head a little bit "Derek? whats wrong?" Derek just sighed and replied

"we have to go to Cort at 3......" she shockingly asked "what? why?" "for that one patient we used ductape on when we ran

out of tape....." she just looked down at the floor and looked back at him "well....we can worry about that later...right now your

needed in the O.R...." he sighed and said "ok....ill be right there" later that day at 2:59 Derek and Angie came running into the

Cort room gasping for air "sorry we were almost late....my car broke down and we had to run here...." George and his lawyer

just looked at them as the guard ordered every one to rise as the judge entered. it was a long Cort case. the judge said at the

end of the trial "ok...you must repay the funds for the operation...." all of a sudden George gave out a big yell from across the

room and started going across the floor. then suddenly you could see something trying to rip out of his stomach. he gave

out one last scream before this small little alien creature jumped out of him. the creature just looked around a little bit hissing.

then suddenly......the alien put on a top hat and smiled holding a cane and started singing "hello my baby! hello my honey!

hello my ragtime gal!" he started dancing while going froward towards a window and everyone was looking at it with wide eyes

as he kept singing "send me a kiss by wire....baby my hearts on fire! if you refuse me, honey you loose me then you be left

alone.....oh baby telephone and tell me im your own!" as he sang those last words he jumped out the window and every one

said out loud "umm.....what?".

**lol i know this chapter is REALLY random....but i got this idea today while hanging out with my friends.....xD there will most likely be another chapter**


End file.
